The Closed Book
by fakebeebite85
Summary: Just when Grissom was starting to get things right with Sara, a woman from his past comes back into it, and his life instantly changes. Starts in season 5 and continues forward. Lots of Angst.
1. Prologue

AN: SO a few years ago I tried writing my own fan fiction and didn't do too good. My writing wasn't that great and personal life happened. Now that I have taken a couple of writing classes, graduated college, got married, and have to small children I thought I would try again. My ultimate goal is to write a book and will only be able to if I practice so I thought I go back to my old love of CSI. I still watch it some but will always cherish the original years. Which is where I will start with my new project. It will be broken down into 3 different stories, with the first one starting in Season 5. Some events will happen some will not. My hope is for my story to develop and my skills to get better. My goal is 1-2 chapters a week so I promise to do my best. WIth that said, on with the drama.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the events or characters associated with CSI only the characters you do not recognize.

Prologue

May, 2005

The courtroom was solemn as everyone packed in to hear the jury's verdict. The jury had only been out for a few hours before they summoned that they were ready. It was very quick to receive a verdict. There was no doubt that the defendant was nervous. As the jury finished filing into their box, the bailiff made his way to the front of the room to start the proceedings.  
" All rise for the Honorable Judge Kimble", the bailiff announced as the Judge took his seat.  
"Be seated" said Judge Kimble as the entire courtroom sat down. All eyes were on the judge and Jury, so no one noticed when a young man walked into the courtroom. He made sure he would be able to meet eyes with the defendant, for he wanted to give his moral support.  
Judge Kimble turned to the jury and said " Have you reached a verdict?"  
The foreman of the jury stood " We have Your' Honor". The verdict was passed to the judge and he looked at with no emotion before passing it back to the jury.  
" Will the defendant please rise ". As he stood up he caught a small glimpse of the young man in the back, who offered a small smile of support.  
" In the charge of first degree murder in the death of Rebecca Mitchell, how does the jury find?"  
" We find the defendant, Gilbert Grissom, guilty of first degree murder".  
As the jury read the verdict Grissom didn't know what to think. He took a quick look into the back and locked eyes with the young man who nodded and bowed his head before slipping out the door. Grissom watched the empty spot before slowly turning back to face the Judge.  
" In that case sentencing will be next Monday. The defendant Will be taken into custody immediately. Court dismissed". The judge hit his gravel and quickly left the room.  
As the bailiff started to walk over Grissom's attorney turned to him, " I'm so sorry Dr. Grissom. I let you down".  
Grissom just shook his head and told him " You did your best Charlie, it was a lost cause anyways". With a sigh he turned around and placed his hands behind his back as the bailiff began to put the cuffs on.  
As Charlie grabbed his briefcase he turned to Grissom one last time, " I'll check in on you as soon as possible".  
The bailiff finished with the cuffs and started to turn him around as Grissom said, " Don't worry about me, I'll be fine". He turned around and let the bailiff lead him out to what would be his new life. He couldn't understand how the jury had found an innocent man guilty. For once in his life the evidence had let him down.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: This will start in season 5 approximately a month after nesting dolls. This may seem a little out of character but it should come to light in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or events associated with CSI. Only the ones you do not recognize.

Chapter 1

3 Months Earlier

March, 2005

Gil Grissom walked into his office with a look that said he was not happy. He walked to his desk and sighed as he threw a file on top of it. He felt like a whole weeks worth of work had just gone down the drain. All because the sheriff did not see it as an urgency.

One week earlier, he had received a case at Lake Meade, where a young high school boy had been found dead in the lake. At first it looked like he could have drowned but as he dug further into it he was sure that there had been foul play.

The evidence pointed at three other students that seemed too give the young man problems. Grissom had spoken to them once but after that their parents got them attorneys, and now Grissom had just learned in his meeting that one of the parents was close to the sheriff.

Grissom had already been walking on egg shells with Conrad Ecklie since his promotion and Sara's suspension, he wasn't ready to go head to head with him again anytime soon. When Ecklie pulled him into his office an hour ago he knew things were not going to go good. And sure enough the Sheriff put a stop to the case. He had said that if Grissom couldn't make an arrest then he had to stop fishing. Grissom told him he could make an arrest if he had more evidence. That was the end of the meeting.

Grissom sighed again and the bridge of his nose ' I'm defiantly going to need a drink today' he thought just as he heard a knock at his door. Looking up he saw the smiling brunette Sara Sidle at the door.

" Hey, How' the meeting go", she said as she came into the office and took a seat.

Grissom shook his head as he said "It went. The sheriff said that if there wasnt any more evidence then it must be an accident".

"Well that's the politics, isn't it" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess so".

"So what are you going to do?"

"Move on, and maybe have a drink".

" Well, you know what they say, don't drink alone" Sara winked, as she stood up and walked to the door, " Coming by later?"

Grissom gave her a slight smile and nodded " Yeah I don't have too much more to do than I'll be over".

Sara smiled and said "Great I'll see you then" as she walked out.

Grissom leaned back into his chair and thought about how so much had changed since a month ago when Sara had been suspended. Since then they had become closer as friends again, and then some he hoped. He was just about ready to pack up when he saw another shadow at his door. He looked up to see Sofia Curtis standing there.

"Hey" she said as she came in.

"Hey, how did your case go?"

"Great, I closed it. It was defiantly the jealous husband who killed the boyfriend".

"Good im glad somebody was able to finish their case".

"I'll take it yours didn't go too good with the sheriff" she said as she was about to sit down in a chair.

Grissom raised his brows at her "How did you know about my meeting?"  
" Oh I just heard rumors, I figured they were true".

Grissom was about to say something as his intercom came on and he heard Judy's voice. " Dr. Grissom you have a call from a Woman named Rebecca Mitchell".

Once again Grissom found himself frowning, "Who?" he said, although he had an idea who she was.

Judy's voice came back on "Rebecca Mitchell. She says it's very important that she speaks to you".

Grissom sighed 'Of course it is' He thought. "Ok Judy, patch her in. Just give me one minute". He said as he looked up to Sofia. "I better take this".

She stood up from her chair " Of course I'll see you tonight" as she left his office.

Grissom returned to the phone and pressed the call button and gruffly stated "Gil Grissom".

"Gil, oh I'm so glad you answered".

Grissom sighed, "What do you want Rebecca?"

"I need to speak to you. Its urgent."

"Oh really and why should I stop my life for you."

"Gil Please its important. I promise it wont take very long."

Once again Grissom sighed. This is the last thing he wanted to deal with today, but he knew if he ignored her she would just keep pushing was just not something he wanted right now. After thinking about it a minute he finally said "Fine where are you?"

"I'm at a little place by the strip, the Best Western. You should be able to see me. I'll be out front". After Rebecca gave him the directions he hung up the phone with a little anger. 'God this woman just loves to ruin my life'. Giving himself a moment he then picked up the phone again to dial another person.

"Sidle" Sara answered.

"Hey I hate to tell you this but I'm going to be a little while".

"What happened. Did you get another case? Do you need me?"

"No, it's an old case I have to take care of by myself."

Sara sighed "Okay, but you owe me".

Grissom gave a small grin, "Ok, I'll be there in a couple hours".

"Great I'll see you then" Sara said as she hung up.

As Grissom put the phone down he wiped away his smile. He hated to lie, especially to Sara. He then packed up his things and started to lock he walked away from his office he gave a small grin as he thought of his time with Sara.

'I'm defiantly going to need a double today' He thought as he left the building. He had no idea that neither of his conversations had been private.


	3. Chapter 2

AN:Well I was trying to get this out earlier but it didn't work out that way. The next chapter shouldn't take as long though. Thank you for all my reviews and everyone reading. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's or events associated with CSI. I only own the characters you recognize. Also My story does not have a beta so all mistakes are mine.  
Chapter 2

Gil Grissom pulled up to the hotel and was about to get out of his vehicle when he paused. He thought about what he was doing and what he could be doing. It had taken him a long time to get where he had with Sara and he was finally happy. He had finally decided to open his heart to her and it had been paying off for him. Things have started off good for them.

It took him many years to be able to open his heart to someone again and the reason was sitting in front of him. As he sat in the parked car he looked across the way at the lady sitting in front of the small cafe by the hotel. Rebecca Mitchell certainly had aged through the years, and she had not done it well. Her blond hair had turned gray, she had quite a few wrinkels, and she didnt have all her teeth. Her lifestyle defiantly showed.

Sitting there smoking a cigirette she looked like an innocent woman, but Grissom new diffrently. She was a black widow waiting to weave an unsuspected soul into her web. She had caused Grissom so much pain a part of him didn't know why he was about to meet with her. Shrugging his thoughts off he decided to stop putting it off and to get the meeting over with.

He stepped out of the car and walked over to her. As he arrived at her table she looked up from her drink and gave him a small smile. " It's about time you walked over here. For a minute there I thought you were going to change your mind about meeting me". Rebecca said as she took another puff from her cigarette.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders and sighed "Would you blame me".  
Rebecca let out a small laugh " I wouldn't blame you if you took out a gun and shot me point blank here. Truth be told I was really surprised you showed up." As she finished her cigarrette she looked up at him again "Are you going to sit down or what".

Grissom sighed and took a seat just as the waiter approached the table, "Can I get you anything sir" he shook his head no and as the waiter turned away Grissom turned back to Rebecca.

"Look Rebecca, I don't have a lot of time, What is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Always straight to buisness, aren't you Gil. What's wrong you got some place better to be?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do", Grissom said wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

"Fine, I understand i'm the last person you want to talk to". Grissom just raised his eyebrows at her. "The reason I wanted to meet with you here is because I have some unfinished buisness. There's no easy way to say this but i'm dying. I have liver cancer and it's moving very quickly. I have a month at the most".

Grissom frowned and shook his head. To most people he would be sympathetic but it was hard to sympathise with a woman who had not only tried to ruin his life but had taken the most important thing in it away from him. "I'm sorry, but I still don't see what this has to do with me" he said.

"I figured I should make amends with you, or at least try. I thought you and Tyler deserved a second chance together".

"That's a great idea Rebecca exept for the fact that he hates me and thinks I walked out on him".

"I know, and that's entirely my fault, that's why I wanted to meet with you. So I could give you the paperwork."

Again Grissom raised his eyebrow's, "What paperwork?"

Rebecca sighed, "All the court documents and some of the other papers that I have that should prove to him that it was all me, that it was me that kept you away from him not because you didn't want to be there. He's a smart kid, i'm sure he can figure it out through all the stuff I have. He's stuying to be a lawyer you know".

"I know, he's at Harvard Law. Just because I wasn't a part of his life doesn't mean I haven't been following him".

"I figured as much, which is why I want to make amends. I have the paperwork in my hotel room, just come get it and then you can be on your way" she said as she started to stand up.

Grissom hesitated, as much as he wanted a relationship with Tyler he still din't trust Rebecca or her ambitions. Part of him was telling him she was a black widow not to be trusted, while the other part wanted to be able to talk to Tyler. When Tyler had turned 18 Grissom had reached out to him, but the boy was under the impression that Grissom had walked ut him, so he wanted nothing to do with the man he had once called dad.

That thinking was enough reason for Grissom to stand up from his seat and say "Fine, I'll take it, but please make it quick". Rebecca smiled and started to lead him to her room.

They didn't have far to go considering the hotel was next to the go, and that was one thing Grissom was glad of in this situation. He wanted to get to Sara as soon as possible. Grissom followed Rebecca through the hallway which didn't seem to be much crowded exept for a couple coming out of there room. Reaching her room Rebecca puled outher key and quickly entered the room with Grissom behind her.

Once she entered she crossed the room to table turning around to Grissom who shut the door behind him but stayed very close to the exit. He still wasn't too sure if he trusted Rebecca. She grabbed a small file folder off of the table and handed it too him.

"Here it is, everything you need is in there. I know it's a lot but it should all be there. I even have the paperwork of the restrainging order in there. Maybe now he'll understand" she said.

Grissom looked at the folder in his hands and then looked back at Rebecca,"Thanks, I hope it will. Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'm headed back home tonight. I just thought I could at least do one nice thing".

Grissom noded and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Take care of yourself for once" he said giving her a small smile. She let go and noded at him that she would."Bye Rebecca", Grissom said as he turned and walked out to head to his car with the folder in his hand.

Once Rebecca shut the door behind him she went to the window and watched as left. Once he left she let a smile on her face and said "You can come out now, he's gone". The bathroom door opened and out came a man. Rebecca Mitchell had once again conned Gil Grissom.

"It's about time, I thought for a minute there you were going to take him on the bed" he said as he laughed and walked over to the small table, taking a seat in the chair.

Rebecca herself let out a small laugh "Please, I highly doubt that's the last thing Gil Grissom wants" she said as she sat down on the bed and lit a cigarrette. "Besides the only reason I ever slept with him in the first place was because I knew he would be a good father to my child".

"Yeah and we see where that got him. Anyways did he get the package".

"Yep, that was a piece of cake. Tyler always was a soft spot for Gil.I simply made a bunch of fake court documents and hid the drugs in the folder with the forms" she said as she turned to the ashtray on the nightstand with her cigarette. She didn't notice that the man had moved closer to the bed.

"So does your boss plan on having him pulled over with the drugs in his car, or did he have something else up his sleeve." she said as flicked her cigarette again.

The man laughed again as he moved closer to Rebecca "Oh the boss has something else planned for the good Dr." he said.

"And just what the hell is that" she said turning around just as she came face to face with the man. "What are you" she started to say but was quickly cut off as the man had jumped her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

" The boss didn't think a drug charge was good enough" he said as he brought up a small knife that he had been hiding, "And you were the perfect bait" he laughed.

Rebecca's eyes widened as he brought the knife down and sliced her throat. He then droppped her body and let her bleed out on the floor. Dropping her cigarette with her as she lay there bleeding, all Rebecca could think about was how the black widow had been conned.

After dropping Rebecca's body the man quickly took off his bloody shirt and hid it in the small carry bag he had brought with him. He then took the briefcase he had that was full of stolen cocain and put it in the bathroom where he knew it would be found, then walked over to the body and watched as Rebecca took her last he knew she was dead he grabbed his bag and carefully walked out of the room. Careful enough so he wasn't seen. Walking out of the hotel he used his bag and quickly blended in with the other patrons there.


End file.
